


Summer Heat

by Faramirlover



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is unbearably hot in Asgard and the God of Thunder is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_thatoctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_thatoctopus/gifts).



It had gone beyond a lovely summer heat three days ago.  The ladies of the court had rejoiced in the initial warmth, wearing gauzy dresses and waving delicate lace fans, flitting from conversation to conversation with delicate chiming laughs, miles of golden skin on show, seductive and completely at ease. That had quickly passed. The heat had ratcheted up quickly, becoming oppressive and sticky. The ladies of the court quickly retired to soft couches with heavy duty versions of their earlier lace companions but even that had become far too tiring before long and soon the palace was quiet, occupied by only the uncomfortable servants and sweating royals.

Well, some of the royals.

“Thor, dearest, join me. I’m having the pool filled with ice water.”

“I am a grown man, mother.”

“Too old to swim with your mother, are you? Loki would have joined me,” Frigga’s gibe was gentle and any other day Thor would have laughed with her.

“Well he’s not here, is here?”

“Don’t sulk so, darling. Your brother will return soon.”

“No he won’t. Loki and father won’t return from Jotunheim until this weather breaks. If I were them I would not.”

“Well we are lucky that they are there and you are here. Come bathe, son. They will return when they have found peace and not a moment later.

Thor huffed and muttered about snow but let her lead him towards her private rooms. The servants had indeed added ice to her pool water and when they stripped down to undergarments and slid into the water it was such a relied that Thor felt momentarily dizzy.

“The servants will talk, mother. The stunning queen sharing her baths with a man not her husband. They will gossip.”

“No more than they gossip about your and Loki’s shared baths. Apparently many find it odd to share a bed with your brother beyond the age of 2000.”

“I-”

“Worry not my son. I saw this future the day your father brought me your brother from the ice. I would not change a thing and have never tried to.”

“Thank you,” they bobbed together in the water, calm and peaceful for the first time since they’d watched the rest of their family depart for the Bifrost “Does father know?”

“I do not think he yet truly understands what he sees between you, but I believe he will.”

“Is that a vision, mother?”

“If it were you know I could not tell you it. No, it is a mother’s hope. And a wife’s faith in the man she chose to love.”

“You are a rose among thorns and the men in your life could never hope to deserve you.”

Firgga’s laugh was delicate and tinkling as she splashed him.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Odinson. Now come here and let your mother deal with the mess you call your hair.”

They stayed in the pool until the ice had melted and been replaced three times and both of their hair shone in delicate plaits. Well, Thor’s were delicate, Frigga’s were not much better than the plaits he and Loki had styled their mothers hair in when they were small children, but she was as delighted with them as she always had been.

“Your father always loved when you sat on our bed and did my hair,” she said as they patted dry with fluffy towels.

“Did he?”

“Mainly because you were both quiet and happy for half an hour without Loki turning goblets into pets for you to play with.”

“They were good days.”

“You were good children. Mostly.”

“Dear wife, has Thor been doing your hair again?”

Frigga’s squeal of delight was that of a woman less than half her age.

“You have returned!”

The All-father swept her into his arms as though she weighed nothing, the years falling away from them both as he twirled her around. The kiss that followed was a little more passionate than he was comfortable with witnessing.

“I shall leave you, honoured  parents.”

“Aye do,” Odin rumbled “find your brother. His sulking has been a burden on my heart these past few days.”

“Farewell, I shall see you at the feast to celebrate your return, All-father.”

He fled, not quite fast enough to miss the sound of kissing resuming. Thor was completely unsurprised to find Loki stretched out on his blankets, naked as the day he was born, when he returned to his rooms.

“It is warm here, unseasonably for this time of year, is it not? I was tempted to stay in Jotunheim. Very little to return here for. Except perhaps to see your hair, more braiding than you usually allow mother to do.”

“Would the future king abandon his country over a little weather?”

“Future king, brother? Has father decided to crown me instead of you? I am more skilled in matters of diplomacy, wiser, braver, far more handsome. He is wise, our father.”

“The throne is mine and you know it, brother. But I would not sit upon it alone.”

“Brothers sharing the throne? Not particularly in keeping with tradition.”

“I would not share it as brothers, Loki.”

Loki pondered this, finger tapping his chin in thought.

“I’m afraid I do not follow, brother.”

“Do not toy with me, Loki. You know what I ask.”

Loki rose from the bed and crossed the room in soft slinking moves.

“Ask me properly, Odinson.”

“Share my throne as my husband and fellow king, Loki, my braver, wise, stunning better half. Marry me.”

“Yes, my king.”

Moments later a flash of lightning lit the sky and as the crash of thunder answered Loki leant close for a delicate kiss and it finally began to rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to read that Thor's responsible for the weather but don't think that really comes off :( oh well.


End file.
